


Checklist

by nobodyshome0



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyshome0/pseuds/nobodyshome0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a random BDSM activities checklist I reference in on of my stories. Dance with the devil in the pale moonlight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checklist

**SEX RELATED:**  
  
---  
  
Anal Sex (get)  
  
Anilingus/rimming (get)  
  
Anilingus/rimming (give)  
  
Anal Beads (get)  
  
Breast Sex (get):  
  
Butt Plugs – Small (get):  
  
Butt Plugs – Medium (get)  
  
Butt Plugs – Large (get)  
  
Camming (performing in front of webcam)  
  
Cock Rings (wearing)  
  
Creampies  
  
Cunnilingus (get)  
  
Cunnilingus (give)  
  
Deep Throating (includes strap-on) (giving)  
  
Dildo - Anal (get):  
  
Dildo - Oral (get):  
  
Dildo - Vaginal (get):  
  
Double Penetration - Dildo (get):  
  
Double Penetration - Multiple Partners (get):  
  
Face Riding (getting face ridden)  
  
Fellatio (get)  
  
Fellatio (give)  
  
Finger Sex (get):  
  
Fisting (anal)  
  
Fisting (vaginal)  
  
Food (used during sex/penetration) (get)  
  
Forced Bisexuality (forced sexual acts with others of gender you don't readily identify with)  
  
Forced to Watch (others have sex while you do not participate)  
  
Gang Bang (being in some way a part of)  
  
Gates of Hell (wearing)  
  
Glory Hole (being put in/used as)  
  
Hand Job (give): ( _INCLUDES FINGERING_ )  
  
Massage (give):  
  
Menstruation (sex during) (get) _Includes oral/”red wings”_  
  
Menstruation (sex during) (give) _Includes Oral/”red wings”_  
  
Nipple Play (sexual only)  
  
Oral Sex (give): ( _INCLUDES SUCKING A STRAP-ON/DILDO_ )  
  
Orgy/Group Sex (being involved in some capacity)  
  
Outside/Outdoor Sex  
  
Pegging  
  
Public (discreet)  
  
Public (overt)  
  
Queening (receiving)  
  
Strap- on/Dildos (sucking)  
  
Strap-on/Dildos (penetrated by)  
  
Strap-on/Dildos (others wearing)  
  
Talking dirty (talker)  
  
Teasing (get):  
  
Threesome  
  
Toys (in general - get)  
  
Toys (in general - give)  
  
Triple Penetration - Dildo (get):  
  
Triple Penetration - Multiple Partners (get):  
  
Vibrators (get):  
  
**BONDAGE:**  
  
Bondage - Full body (get):  
  
Bondage - Basic rope (get)  
  
Bondage - Intricate Rope (get):  
  
Bondage - Mental (get):  
  
Bondage - Outdoors (get):  
  
Bondage - Private (get):  
  
Bondage - Public (get):  
  
Boxing / Closeting (get):  
  
Breast Bondage (get):  
  
Caging (get):  
  
Chains (wearing)  
  
Crucifixion (get):  
  
Cuffs (wearing)  
  
Genitals (bondage that focuses on, in some way, the gentials)  
  
Manacles (wearing)  
  
Mummification (get):  
  
Public (under or over clothing)  
  
Restraint Duration: 0-hr (get):  
  
Restraint Duration: Only for Mins (get):  
  
Restraint Duration: + hrs (get):  
  
Restraint Duration: multiple days (get):  
  
Restraint Duration: overnight or full day (get):  
  
Restraint in public - under clothes (get):  
  
Saran Wrap  
  
Shackles (wearing)  
  
Spreader Bars (ankle/thighs)  
  
Strait Jacket  
  
Stocks  
  
Suspension (get):  
  
Suspension - Horizontal (get):  
  
Suspension - Inverted (get):  
  
Vacu-seal  
  
Whipping Post (bound to)  
  
**S &M:**  
  
Abrasion (get):  
  
Asphyxiation (get):  
  
Ball Stretching (get)  
  
Bastinado (get): (Beating soles of feet)  
  
Beating - hard (get):  
  
Beating - soft (get):  
  
Biting (get):  
  
Breast/Chest torture (get)  
  
Breath Control (get)  
  
Catherization  
  
Cattle Prod (electrical toy) (get)  
  
Choking (get):  
  
Cock and Ball Torture (get):  
  
Dilation - Anal (get)  
  
Dilation - Vaginal (get)  
  
Dilation - Testicle (get)  
  
Face Slapping – Light (get):  
  
Face Slapping – Hard (get):  
  
Fireplay (get):  
  
Hair pulling (get):  
  
Led by Hair (get):  
  
Kicking (get)  
  
Nipple Torture (get):  
  
Pinching (get):  
  
Punching – Light (get):  
  
Punching – Hard (get):  
  
Pussy torture (get)  
  
Scratching (get):  
  
Spanking - on all fours (get):  
  
Spanking - over knee (get):  
  
Spanking hard (get):  
  
Spanking soft (get):  
  
Trampling (get)  
  
**FETISH :**  
  
Barosmia: (arousal from scent/smell)  
  
Boot Worship/Boot Blacking (give):  
  
Branding (get):  
  
Brown Showers (get):  
  
Chamber Pots:  
  
Corsets (others wearing):  
  
Corsets (you):  
  
Cross-Dressing (others doing):  
  
Cross-Dressing (you):  
  
Diapers (you):  
  
Dirty Sex:  
  
Douching (get):  
  
Enemas – for cleansing purposes (get):  
  
Enemas – for punishment/retention purposes (get):  
  
Erotic Dancing – Private (you doing): ( _Includes Belly Dancing & stripping)_  
  
Erotic Dancing – Public/audience (you doing): ( _Includes Belly Dancing & stripping_)  
  
Exhibitionism:  
  
Feathers/Fur (others wearing/using):  
  
Feathers/Fur (you):  
  
Foot Worship (give):  
  
Golden Showers (get): _Being Peed on but not ingesting_  
  
Golden Showers (get): _Drinking (from the source, glass, bowl)_  
  
Gun Play:  
  
High Heel Worship (give):  
  
High Heel Wearing (you)  
  
Swallowing Semen (you):  
  
Uniforms (others wearing)  
  
Uniforms (you wearing)  
  
**POWER PLAY:**  
  
24/7/365 TPE  
  
Bathroom use control (get)  
  
Begging (doing):  
  
Behavior Restrictive Rules (get):  
  
Behavior Modification (get)  
  
Butt Plugs - public (get):  
  
Chastity Belts (wearing):  
  
Clothing choice (being told what to wear):  
  
Collars – Public (Wearing):  
  
Collars – Private (wearing):  
  
Competition (you):  
  
Crawling (doing):  
  
Cyber Domination (get)  
  
Eye Contact Restriction (doing):  
  
Following Orders:  
  
Food Choice/Directed Eating (receiving):  
  
Forced Dressing (being told to):  
  
Forced Exercise (being told to):  
  
Forced Masturbation (you):  
  
Forced Nudity – private (you):  
  
Forced Nudity – around others (you):  
  
Forced Servitude (you):  
  
Given Away – to someone you know (you given away):  
  
Given Away – to someone you **_don't_** know (you given away):  
  
Hair/grooming/body choices (Dom dictating what you look like and what you can do with your body)  
  
Harem/Multi-slave household (serving in)  
  
Hot Waxing (get):  
  
Housework (doing):  
  
Humiliation - Private (get):  
  
Humiliation - Public (get):  
  
Humiliation - Verbal (get):  
  
Kneeling (doing):  
  
Leash/Lead – Private (being walked/led by)  
  
Leash/Lead – Public (being walked/led by)  
  
Lecturing (receiving):  
  
Legal Documents relinquishing power/authority to another  
  
Manicures (giving):  
  
Name Change – temp/for scene purposes (you):  
  
Name Change – perm/legal (you)  
  
Orgasm Control (you):  
  
Orgasm Denial (you):  
  
Pedicures (giving)  
  
Personality Modification (get):  
  
Serving Orally (giving):  
  
Serving other Dom/mes – temp  
  
Serving other Dom/mes (full-time) _Having multi-Dom/me household_  
  
Sexual Deprivation – Short term (you):  
  
Sexual Deprivation – Long term (you):  
  
Sleep Deprivation (you):  
  
Speech Restrictions (you):  
  
Standing in Corner (get):  
  
Struggling (you):  
  
Symbolic Jewelry (Wearing):  
  
Weight Gain/Loss (doing):  
  
**ROLE PLAY:**  
  
Age Regression Play:  
  
Butler  
  
Chauffeuring:  
  
Cuckold  
  
Fantasy Rape (get)  
  
Fantasy Gang-Rape (get)  
  
Initiation Rites:  
  
Interrogations:  
  
Kidnapping:  
  
Medical Scenes  
  
Other Animal Play  
  
Packing (long-term wearing of strap-on) – others wearing  
  
Physical Examinations  
  
Pony Play  
  
Prison Scenes:  
  
Prostitution (pretend):  
  
Punishment Scene  
  
Puppy/kitten Play  
  
Religious Scenes  
  
Serving as Art  
  
Serving as Ashtray  
  
Serving as Furniture  
  
Serving as Maid  
  
Valet  
  
**BONDAGE TOYS:**  
  
Blindfolds (wearing):  
  
Body Bags (get):  
  
Duct Tape (get):  
  
Full Head Hoods (wearing):  
  
Gags - ball type (wearing):  
  
Gags - bits (wearing):  
  
Gags - cloth (get):  
  
Gags - inflatable (get):  
  
Gags - phallic (get):  
  
Gags - tape (get):  
  
Gas Masks (get):  
  
Harnessing – leather(get):  
  
Harnessing – rope(get):  
  
Headphone/Earplugs (get):  
  
Padlocks (get):  
  
Plastic Wrap (get):  
  
Restraints - Ankle (get):  
  
Restraints - Arm & leg sleeves (get):  
  
Restraints - Hand Cuffs (get):  
  
Restraints - Leather (get):  
  
Restraints - Metal (get):  
  
Restraints - Rope (get):  
  
Restraints - Thumb Cuffs (get):  
  
Restraints - Wrist (get):  
  
Restraints - Wrist to ankle/neck/waist (get):  
  
Silk Scarves (get):  
  
Sleepsacks (get):  
  
Slings/Swings (get):  
  
Spreader bars (get):  
  
Stocks (get):  
  
Straight Jackets (get):  
  
**S &M TOYS:**  
  
Belt/Strap (get):  
  
Caning (get):  
  
Clothespins (get):  
  
Cupping/Suction (get):  
  
Cutting (get):  
  
Electricity - Tens Unit (get):  
  
Electricity - Violet Wand (get):  
  
Flogging (get):  
  
Hairbrushes (get):  
  
Hot Oils (get):  
  
Horse - “Riding the Horse” (Crotch torture):  
  
Ice Cubes (run over body/exterior only):   
  
Ice Cubes (being inserted):  
  
Injections (get):  
  
Knifeplay (give):  
  
Labial Clip (get):  
  
Nipple Clamps (get):  
  
Nipple Weights (get):  
  
Paddling (get): _Includes wood & leather_  
  
Piercing - temp (get):  
  
Riding Crops (get):  
  
Scarification (get)  
  
Strapping - Full Body (get):  
  
Taser/Cattle Prod  
  
Urethral Sounds (get):  
  
Whipping - bullwhip (get):  
  
Whipping - Cat (get):  
  
Whipping – Singletail (get):  
  
Whipping - genitals (get):  
  
Whipping - ktted whip (get):  
  
Whipping - switch (get):  
  
Whipping - Taws (get):  
  
**FETISH (2):**  
  
Infantilism (you):  
  
Fear (being scared)  
  
Latex (others wearing):  
  
Latex (you wearing):  
  
Leather (others wearing):  
  
Leather (you wearing):  
  
Lingerie (others wearing):  
  
Lingerie (you wearing):  
  
Needles:  
  
Oral (give):  
  
Anal Play (get):  
  
Pain – Mild (receiving)  
  
Pain – Severe (receiving) _AKA Pain Slut_  
  
Piercing (Permanent) (get):  
  
Posing for Erotic Photos:  
  
Prostitution (real):  
  
Protocols  
  
Public Exposure:  
  
PVC (others wearing):  
  
PVC (you wearing):  
  
Rituals:  
  
Sensory Deprivation (get):  
  
Shaving (giving)  
  
Shaving (get/being told to):  
  
Spandex (others wearing):  
  
Spandex (you wearing):  
  
Speculums (anal):  
  
Speculums (vaginal):  
  
Spitting:  
  
Tattoo (others):  
  
Tattoos (you):  
  
Tickling (get):  
  
Video (watching/general)  
  
Video (being recorded)  
  
Voyeurism – watching others/general  
  
Voyeurism – watching your Dom with others  
  
Wrestling:


End file.
